A known vacuum pipe-type condensor comprises a housing with a neck forming a vapor inlet, and two pipe grates, fastened to the housing and in the holes of which the pipes are fastened. A deaeration device is connected on both sides of the housing below the horizontal diametral plane. The vapors enter through the neck into the space between the pipes, while the cooling liquid is supplied through the bottom half of the front cover, passes through the lower row of pipes, through the rear space, enters the upper layer of pipes, and leaves the condensor through the top half of the front cover in the case of a two-pass condensor. The condensate is collected in the bottom portion of the housing and is pumped out by a condensate pump.
Another known vacuum plate-type condensor comprises a housing with a neck, in which there is mounted a stack of consecutively alternating plates, for water and vapor spaces, of the same configuration, but with different gaskets. The plates for the water space have a gasket surrounding the entire plate to avoid any leakage of cooling liquid from the stack, and a gasket is provided around the hole for the outflow of condensate. The plates of the vapor space have a gasket surrounding the entire plate except for the top edge, which serves for the inflow of vapors, and two additional gaskets around the holes for the cooling liquid. The condensate is pumped out by a ccondensate pump through the holes of the plates for condensate. The deaeration device applies suction to the same hole.
These known condensors have the following drawbacks: an irregular thermal loading of the pipes and the plates along their length and array; a loss of vapor via the deaeration device, for the trapping of which additional devices are required; the deaeration device must be of intricate design and consume a large amount of energy.